


Cornered

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Series: Shklance Series [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Lance is killing these boys lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: Keith and Shiro finally think they're getting somewhere with Lance, but turns out his inability to recognize genuine affection knows no bounds. So, game plan it is!
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shklance Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to let y'all know that I'm loving the nice comments! You are literally making my life 100x better, and I appreciate you all for that!

Shiro was going to kill him. He was absolutely going to kill his stupid, stubborn, hard-headed boyfriend. Why couldn’t he just listen?

“I love you, Lance.” Despite his irritation, Shiro found himself holding his breath in anticipation of Lance’s response. But Lance didn’t even look up. “Yeah, yeah, love ya, Keith. Love ya, Shiro.” Keith and Shiro stared at each other in amazement. Was that it? Was it really as simple as that? “Love ya, Hunk, Pidge! See you guys tomorrow!” Then with a quick flurry of motion, and a couple of fingerguns, Lance was gone. Shiro face-palmed while Keith groaned. 

“Keith, goddammit, I told you to wait!”

“Your stupid ‘wooing’ idea isn’t getting us anywhere! He’s not even getting used to it! He won’t reciprocate! None of this is working!”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look. Hunk’s small smile and Pidge’s dangerous smirk telling Shiro that maybe they should’ve gone to them for some advice. Well, no time like the present, right?

“Um. Do you two, uh. Have a suggestion? Please?”

Pidge merely laughed and returned to her laptop. Desperate, Keith turned to Hunk. 

“Lance has self-esteem issues.” 

They blinked at the simple statement.

“O…kay? You already told us this, Hunk.” 

“Right, so he’s gonna have a hard time believing that either one of you could like him. It’s a thing with him. He has a hard time believing that anyone would really want to be with him, especially anybody who knows him so well already. So he’s going to take a lot of time to get to the point where he’s willing to openly accept you,” Hunk frowned. Keith exploded, rocketing straight out of his chair. “But that’s stupid! He’s incredible and sweet and funny and—” And Keith broke off, suddenly turning bright red with embarrassment. Hunk’s smile reappeared. 

“I’m honestly glad that you guys think so. I think you two will be good for him. If you can get through to him, anyway. It’s probably going to be a waiting game with him, honestly.” 

“Well, how the hell are we supposed to do that?” Pidge sighed and rolled her eyes, finally setting aside her laptop in the face of her friends’ utter hopelessness. “Get over here, you idiots. Here’s what you’re going to do.”

“Um. Are we sure that this is going to work?” 

“Shut up, Shiro. This is literally the best plan ever.”

“Well of course you would say that. This is exactly the kind of plan you would come up with.”

“Which is why it’s so good.” Keith shot him a heated glare, somehow both a threat and a promise. Shiro flushed. “Now shut up, because he’s coming down here now.”

And the minute Lance turned the corner, they set their plan into action. Keith leaned in behind, one arm supporting his weight against the wall, while Shiro stood in front of him, effectively cutting off any escape routes. Shiro watched hungrily as Lance visibly gulped. Keith wrapped an arm around his waist, where he could feel the jolt run through his body when Lance tried to bolt but barely managed to stop himself from running. “Uh h-hey guys. Um. What’s. Uh. What’s up?” Lance stuttered and Keith and Shiro just couldn’t get over how cute it was on the normally confident and smooth Lance. 

“We’ve been waiting for you, Sharpshooter.” He could feel Lance relax at the familiar nickname. “You finally done with classes?” Keith reached a hand up, set in on Lance’s head. Lance jerked away, but Shiro cupped his face in his hands, ensuring Lance stayed still as Keith replaced his hand in his hair. He gently stroked as Shiro smiled down at Lance. “Well? Have you finished?” Lance looked awestruck. He missed a beat, but then licked his lips. Shiro zeroed in on the movement. 

“Yeah. Yeah I finished. Classes are. Classes are done.” Keith loved that breathlessness in Lance’s voice. He scritched against Lance’s scalp, watching through narrowed eyes when Lance leaned subtly into the touch. Shiro smiled, thumb rubbing against Lance’s bottom lip. “Good.” And then he was kissing him. Keith could see that the kiss was rougher than the little ones they’d been exchanging with Lance before. More demanding, more intense. There was no way Lance could mistake it for a simple gesture between good friends. 

When Shiro released him, Lance was panting hard. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his whole body was tense. Shiro rested his forehead against Lance’s and chuckled. Lance’s eyes fluttered open at the sound, and Shiro’s chest went tight at the look of absolute adoration in those blue depths. With an impatient growl, Keith used his hand still tangled in Lance’s hair to twist his face to meet his own. Lance’s small yelp was all but swallowed by Keith’s mouth as he took his turn devouring this beautiful boy he’s been pining over for more than a year. Shiro’s hands moved up and down Lance’s sides and hips as Keith ravaged Lance’s mouth, pushing him hard in this the same way they push each other any other time. And when they finally did pull away, Keith couldn’t tell quite who had won. The other boy’s chest was heaving, his breathing now rough and ragged. His kiss-swollen lips were curved into a dazed smile, and when Keith’s eyes met Lance’s, when he took in the fondness and love in those gorgeous eyes, Keith suddenly knew that he had won.

They knew they still had a way to go, but maybe this really was the start they’d needed.


End file.
